Significados
by Kikico
Summary: (Two-shot) Vergüenza, equivocación y contradicción. Sin duda, Kageyama no sabía ser amable; y Hinata sólo terminaba más y más confundido. /KageHina/.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. La imagen utilizada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor. Lo único que salió de mi cabeza es la historia.

 **NA:** Este primer capítulo se encuentra dividida en tres partes, dependiendo de las palabras que consideré claves. Y está ambientada en algún lugar de la primera temporada, antes del torneo interescolar. Originalmente iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de mi kouhai, el cual ya pasó hace... bastante. ¡Perdona por la larga espera! Pero espero que te guste (y les guste a ustedes también).

* * *

 **.**

 **Significados**

 **.**

 **I.**

—¿Y? —le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sin dolor de estómagos ni morisquetas que demostraran ningún tipo de nerviosismo, o por lo menos por el momento—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kageyama?

El aludido titubeó. Incluso tragó saliva, pero hizo todo lo posible para que pasara desapercibido, cosa que logró por muy poco. Mantuvo su vista fija en el muchacho que se encontraba frente suyo, intentando descifrar la extraña situación en la que se había visto envuelto de la nada y que jamás pensó que ocurriría. Esto estaba completamente en contra de todo lo que había planeado tan minuciosamente. ¿Acaso lo estaba retando? ¿Quería saber qué era capaz de hacer? ¿Qué era lo que quería, lo que estaba buscando con aquella pregunta que no apuntaba a nada?

¿Cómo su intento de acto de amabilidad terminó en esto? ¡Si él quería terminar con todo!

 _¿Qué quería que hiciera?_

 _¿Y por qué tenía que ser… él?_

Ante el silencio de su compañero, Hinata frunció los labios. Agachó un poco la cabeza, dejando que su cabello pelirrojo le ocultara un poco los ojos, sin importarle el cosquilleo que esto le producía. Estar en esa situación no era fácil, nada de fácil, y ya estaba bastante avergonzado. Avergonzadísimo. Ante cada segundo que transcurría, más le envolvían las ganas de salir huyendo de ahí y desaparecer por lo una semana completa, y si fuese posible, años enteros. No obstante, sabía que esto era algo necesario para poder aclarar su mente, y decidió quedarse allí firme como una estatua, pero con la embarazosa sensación de la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas. En un intento desesperado por hacer algo, levantó su mano derecha para posicionarla en el brazo contrario a la altura del bíceps, ocultando con su extremidad parte de su torso completamente desnudo.

Ahora todo dependía de Kageyama. Su reacción sería lo que esclarecía la situación.

Claro, si es que hiciese algo.

¿Qué sucedía? _¿Es que no lo deseaba?_

Entonces, ¿qué había sido _… aquello_?

* * *

 **1: Vergüenza**

« _ **Vergüenza:**_ _Turbación del ánimo, que suele encender el color del rostro, ocasionada por alguna falta cometida, o por alguna acción deshonrosa y humillante, propia o ajena_ ».

 **...**

«¿ _Por qué no tratas… de ser más amable…?_ ».

Todo había comenzado por accidente, algo que ninguno de los dos ni siquiera había osado a imaginar. Aquella mañana, todo aparentaba que sería un día normal, que transcurriría como cualquier otro, que sólo estaría cargado por las sensacionales emociones que surgían cada vez que se ponía un pie en el gimnasio. Las clases, aburridas como siempre, transcurrieron lentas y pesadas tanto para el armador como para el bloqueador central —o también llamado distracción—, por lo que se movían intranquilos en sus respectivos salones. No obstante, en aquel momento sus mentes divagaban en cosas completamente distintas: Hinata estaba enfrascado llenando su mente exclusivamente de técnicas asociadas a su amado vóleibol y rogando que el tiempo transcurriera en un parpadeo; mientras que Kageyama, por su parte, pensaba en Hinata. En aquel chico enérgico de cabellos anaranjados que nunca se quedaba quieto ni cerraba la boca, pero que, en contra de todas las leyes de la física y del universo, se había ganado quién sabe cómo su corazón por completo. Él era de las personas que mantenían aquel pensamiento de « _soy feliz con lo que tengo, no necesito nada más_ », y durante quince años mantuvo intacta su creencia, dejando todo lo que se relacionaba con el amor y cosas consideradas _extras_ fuera de sus preocupaciones. Eso, hasta que Hinata Shōyō hizo su aparición en su mundo, destruyendo sus murallas y cavilaciones. Ahí estaba ese enano de un poco más de un metro sesenta con una voluntad de acero, que le había gritado en la cara que lo superaría tras derrotarlo la primera vez que se vieron, y que tras varios sucesos juntos terminaron afirmándose que con sólo contar con la presencia del otro serían invencibles. Ahí estaba ese pequeñín que siempre recibiría sus pases, que jamás le abandonaría en la cancha. Que jamás lo abandonaría en sí. Mas, en aquel instante, bajos las palabras distantes que el profesor emitía, no cavilaba en su persona empleando sentimientos románticos, o mejor dicho, no _tan_ románticos. Sí, se había enamorado de él hace medio año, y aunque en un principio no lo comprendía y trataba a toda costa de negarlo —no tanto por el hecho de que ambos fueran chicos, sino porque no le cabía la idea de verse a _él_ enamorado— terminó rindiéndose y aceptando el hecho de que había caído bajo los dulces y esforzados encantos de su compañero de prácticas.

No obstante, no se desesperó en cuanto al asunto. En un principio estaba algo ansioso y tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, por lo que con el sólo hecho de estar cerca de Shōyō le incomodaba, y ni hablar cuando trataba de verse relajado cuando él se acercaba a hablarle de cualquier tema. Aun así, fue capaz de poner los pies en la tierra, sus horas de reflexión hicieron lo suyo. No tenía la intención de arruinar lo que habían logrado con las prácticas, y menos esa increíble química que tenían a la hora de jugar y que se había convertido en el as bajo la manga del equipo de Karasuno. Además, esa frasecilla que lo había acompañado prácticamente toda su vida seguía haciéndole _toc toc_ , sólo con el fin de centrarlo. No se cerraría al amor, pero no era su prioridad ahora. No desecharía sus sentimientos, pero tampoco los alimentaría. Tenía que centrarse en sus metas. Dejó de ver al bloqueador central como el chico perfecto y estaba decidido a esperar que esos sentimientos siguieran su curso hasta esfumarse por completo. Porque él se aseguraba que se irían, no eran más que efectos de la adolescencia y de la inmadurez de su identidad sexual. Más adelante caería nuevamente ante un par de curvas femeninas, pero no ahora. Creía conocerse lo suficiente para continuar tranquilamente con su vida y mantener sus sentimientos controlados, y sólo deseaba que no ocurriese nada que le hiciese flaquear ante su decisión.

Jamás sospechó que todo desembocaría por una acción que él mismo cometería. Y menos que el desencadenante fuera algo tan burdo como un simple consejo otorgado en base a una ligera preocupación que sentía.

El pobre no tenía idea de nada.

Todo, absolutamente todo, flaquearía.

Aparte de aquel ruidoso chico de cabellos naranjas, el armador del equipo de Karasuno tenía otra frase dando vueltas incesantemente por su cabeza, cuyo autor no había sido nadie más que Sugawara, el amable armador que había sido el oficial antes de su llegada. Tobio quería superar aquella traumatizante vivencia con su anterior equipo de escuela media, en donde ninguno de sus compañeros quiso recibir el pase que estaba proporcionando, como método de protesta ante su opresión, arrogancia y extrema exigencia. Había sido rechazado en su cara y enviado a las bancas. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del enorme abismo que se había formado entre él y los demás. Entre el estúpido _Rey de la Cancha_ y sus camaradas. Y aunque ahora Hinata estuviera ahí para recibir sus pases, él era un armador, el eje del equipo. La _torre de control_ para la ofensiva. Por ende, era indispensable generar confianza en los demás jugadores, para que juntos pudieran crecer como equipo y no ser sólo él el que creciera. Él jamás se había jactado de su título de rey, pero quería demostrar que aquello no era así, que no era como lo pintaban. Así que Kōshi, empleando toda la gentileza que lo caracterizaba, había intentado aconsejarlo al ver que se estaba esforzando por mejorar su interacción: «¿Por qué no tratas de ser más amable? Así puedes conectarte mejor con los demás, ¿no crees?».

Aquí la palabra clave era amabilidad, y el chico de ojos azules se había dado cuenta de ello. Aun así, era sabido que él no era alguien muy cortés, ya que entre los rasgos de su personalidad se podía vislumbrar su poca tolerancia y su manía de ser cascarrabias, lo cual ya había sido advertido por sus compañeros del club. Diferente era que ellos no se hiciesen problema por ello y lo aceptasen tal cual —Tsukishima era un caso aparte. Le gustaba fastidiarlo, pero por lo menos ya no había veneno en sus dichos—, pero Kageyama quería lograr ganarse su total confianza y demostrar que podía alejarse de su antiguo apodo. Tobio frunció el ceño ensimismado: ¿acaso sería muy difícil lograr una actitud gentil y amigable? Era sólo estar pendiente de los demás —cosa que casi siempre hacía— y ver si necesitaban ayuda, y en caso afirmativo, otorgársela. Nada del otro mundo. ¿No es así? Entonces, ¿qué podría perder?

Una felicidad infinita los invadió a ambos cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin del día escolar realizaba su sonora labor: el bloqueador central por fin podría ir a practicar, mientras que el armador podría liberar su mente centrándola en los juegos de práctica. Cada uno ordenó sus cosas a su manera —si es que se podría llamar ordenar al hecho de tomar los libros y cuadernos y hacerlos caber como sea en la mochila— y se dirigieron con rapidez al cuarto del club para poder quitarse el uniforme escolar y colocarse, en cambio, su ropa deportiva. Allí se vieron mientras se desvestían, pero no había ningún significado oculto tras aquella acción.

Kageyama Tobio ya había aprendido a controlarse. Le echaba un vistazo a la piel desnuda de su compañero, pero su mirada era desviada casi enseguida. Soltaba un suspiro ahogando sus deseos carnales, y sacudía su cabeza mientras se ponía a pensar en otra cosa. Sí, sería completamente capaz de suprimir tarde o temprano esos sentimientos de atracción. Su amor ya se estaba apagando. No debería ser una tarea _tan_ difícil.

 _O eso creía._

—Oye, Hinata… —llamó el moreno atrayendo la atención del pequeño, señalando con el índice las piernas del chico—. ¿Por qué te estás poniendo el pantalón de tu buzo para practicar?

Shōyō al oír aquella pregunta enrojeció violentamente, dejando su tarea de vestirse a medio hacer. Desvió la mirada mientras se sobaba la nuca, dibujando una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro.

—Eh… Lo que pasó es que yo… Anoche al llegar a mi casa me dio hambre, así que estaba comiendo un tazón de cereal con leche cuando… eh… —En este momento levantó nuevamente la mirada y soltó una risita avergonzada—: Se me dio vuelta encima de los shorts por estar jugando con mi hermanita.

—¿Y no te habías cambiado al llegar?

—No aún…

—Idiota.

—¡Pero los lavé! Sólo que no alcanzaron a secarse para hoy y… bueno, tuve que venir con el buzo deportivo.

Kageyama soltó un suspiro. Este chico podía ser demasiado bobo a veces, ¿qué era lo que le había visto entonces? ¿Cómo un enano como él había sido capaz de arrebatarle el corazón?

—Mientras no te incomoden para practicar…

—Estaré bien —replicó sonriente. Con tal de jugar, ese detalle no era más que una menudencia.

Dicho esto, el moreno le dio la espalda para terminar de cambiarse y ordenar sus cosas. Sin embargo, comenzó a escuchar como su acompañante se reía y empezaba a hacer ruidos como si le hubiese dado rienda suelta a su energía. Confundido le observó por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con el hecho de que el pelirrojo no le quitaba la mirada mientras sus ojos de avellana brillaban retadoramente.

—¿Q-qué?

—Ya verás, Kageyama —vociferó el chico de menor estatura, mientras saltaba en un pie tratando de que subiera el pantalón de su buzo deportivo—. ¡Hoy llegaré primero, y haré que todos griten " _¡WOAAAH!_ " tras ver mis lanzamientos!

Tobio parpadeó confundido, pero cuando cayó en cuenta sonrió de medio lado. Así que era eso. Bueno, no porque fuera el chico que le gustaba —por ahora— iba a dejarle ganar en sus rutinarias competencias.

—Eso no pasará. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ni siquiera llegarás primero —respondió con arrogancia, mientras que tranquilamente se subía el cierre de su chaqueta y observaba divertido al joven que se encontraba a su lado. Él ya estaba listo, así que se había dispuesto a ponerse en marcha hacia el gimnasio. Con un gesto de mano, continuó—: Nos vemos allá, enano.

Atrás había quedado el tiempo en donde le decía aquello escondiendo maldad entre las letras. Ahora se lo decía con cariño, pero como no quería verse cursi, la dejaba escapar de su garganta empleando el mismo tono de petulancia de siempre.

Hinata, obviamente, no sabía de esto. Así que, al escuchar aquel molesto insulto hacia su altura, arrugó el ceño mientras que en sus ojos avellana se mostraba un ápice de fastidio. No se dejaría perder, no tan fácilmente y menos contra Tobio, su amigo con el que le gustaba rivalizar. Iba a responder algo en su defensa, cuando notó que su compañero ya lo estaba dejando atrás, y lo que era más molesto, a pasos lentos solamente para poder provocarlo. Y lo estaba logrando.

¡Ese maldito Kageyama! ¡Y malditos pantalones que se habían puesto en su contra!

—¡Oye, Kageyama! ¡Espe…!

No logró continuar, ya que la frase se quedó atascada en su garganta sin que lograra ver la escapatoria. Ante sus insistentes saltos en un pie por tratar de vestirse rápidamente, terminó pisando mal, enredándose en la prenda y cayendo de bruces sobre el frío suelo de madera del viejo cuarto del club. El retumbe de su impacto se escuchó en un golpe seco, estrepitoso y doloroso. De esos en donde, si hubieses sido un testigo directo, terminarías haciendo sí o sí una mueca porque el dolor te llega a ti. El pelirrojo se mantuvo estampado boca abajo por unos segundos, para luego apoyar las manos a sus costados en un intento de incorporarse, aunque lo único que logró levantar fue la cabeza. Parte de su cabello naranja le tapaba la vista, pero por lo menos había separado su cara de la sucia superficie a pesar de encontrarse aturdido.

Las quejas y los gruñidos de dolor no tardaron en aparecer. Se había golpeado en el hombro derecho y en las rodillas, sintiendo aquellas partes resentidas y palpitantes. Incluso se había pasado a llevar la frente, ya que tenía una marca roja ligeramente inflamada que él no era capaz de ver pero sí podía sentir, dado a que trataba de ignorar la punzada que le provocaba por el hecho de mantener el ceño fruncido por la estúpida situación.

—Maldición…

De pronto, escuchó el golpeteo de unos pasos apresurados que iban acercándose cada vez más, dirigiéndose hacia su dirección. Levantó la mirada de manera autónoma, para luego sentirse aún más disgustado al notar la aparición de cierta persona. Por la puerta se había asomado la cabeza de Tobio, quien observaba la escena sorprendido mientras respiraba un poco más rápido de lo normal, elevando y descendiendo notoriamente su pecho. De seguro se había devuelto con rapidez al escuchar aquel sonoro golpe, con la clara intención de averiguar su causa.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estás…? —el chico moreno tampoco fue capaz de terminar su oración. Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más al ver que Shōyō se encontraba en el suelo sobre su abdomen, con los pantalones desparramados sobre sus piernas, con la frente roja y adolorido. Ya no necesitaba explicación de lo que había sucedido, más claro echarle agua—. Oh…

Hinata chasqueó la lengua molesto. Tenía que ser el armador quien lo viera en esa vergonzosa situación. De seguro lo regañaría por ser tan idiota y descuidado, o simplemente se reiría de él en su cara, retorciéndose por las carcajadas y limpiándose las lágrimas de risa. Repitió su intento de incorporarse por su cuenta al percatarse que Tobio se acercaba a él con pasos lentos, manteniendo su vista fija en su persona con una mirada que era incapaz de descifrar. «Está preparando su insulto» pensó con recelo mientras crispaba, aún en el suelo, los músculos.

No obstante, se asombró al ver que, en vez de hacer cualquiera de las cosas que había premeditado, el muchacho se agachó frente a él y le tendió desinteresadamente una mano. Hinata observó perplejo la pálida extremidad que tenía en frente de sus narices, observando los delgados dedos pero sin atinar a levantar la suya para tomarla. Claro, él no sabía que aquel gesto no era exactamente de manera desinteresada, pero que realmente estaba tratando de ayudar con aquella acción. Aunque haya sido lamentable la caída del pelirrojo, era su oportunidad. Podría demostrar que él no era el rey egocéntrico, sino que podía ser capaz de conectarse con los demás.

Y sobre todo, _ayudarlos_.

Sin embargo, claramente había otro factor importante en su actuar. A pesar de que estuviese intentando apagar su amorío por el pelirrojo, eso no quería decir que no se preocuparía de sobremanera al verlo tumbado y magullado, aunque lo había visto muchas veces en aquella situación. No pudo evitar sentir una ligera opresión en su pecho, la cual trató de mantener controlada, aunque su mirada lo traicionaba.

—Oye… ¿Estás… bien? Eso debió haber sido doloroso, ¿puedes levantarte?

—Ah, sí —respondió con cierta confusión. Claramente Tobio no había actuado como creía. Tomó la mano de su compañero y de un salto trató de apoyar sus piernas para erguirse, pero había algo claro: ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado. Como no había arreglado sus pantalones y seguía manteniéndolos mal puestos, nuevamente terminó pisando la tela en vez del suelo firme, generando que se resbalara hacia adelante y terminara cayendo sobre el más alto de los dos.

De un momento a otro, Kageyama se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Shōyō. Estaban muy cerca, hasta el punto que ambos se veían reflejados en los ojos muy abiertos de su compañero. Incluso, aquella cercanía les permitía decir con seguridad que ninguno de los dos estaba respirando debido a la impresión, ya que no podían sentir el aire caliente que debía emanar de la nariz del otro y que debería estar golpeando sus labios. Por unos segundos, no hubo reacción alguna. Sus bocas entreabiertas no manifestaban ni una sola palabra. Eso, hasta que el armador comenzó a sentirse sumamente incómodo por aquella cercanía que lo ponía en jaque (ya que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder como nunca antes lo habían hecho) y para escapar de aquella embarazosa situación, empujó a Hinata para alejarlo lo más rápido posible de encima.

—¡Estás muy cerca, idiota! —se quejó, cubriendo de manera automática su boca con una de sus manos debido a la vergüenza, detestando el hecho de que los sonrojos se hicieran notorios ante su palidez. Se había puesto de pie de golpe, sin ni siquiera percatarse que no había ayudado al bloqueador central para que se levantara. Sólo se quedó allí parado, observándolo fijamente sin realizar movimiento alguno y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar o cómo cambiar, de alguna manera, el ambiente.

Unos milímetros más y la historia hubiese sido diferente.

El chico de cabellos naranjas, por su parte, no se había quedado atrás. También se sentía apenado, y debido al empujón del chico más alto seguía sin despegarse del suelo, aunque por lo menos ahora se encontraba sentado y no con su rostro pegado a la madera. Sus mejillas también ardían hasta el punto de camuflar la marca del golpe que había sobre su frente, aunque trataba de pasarlo inadvertido mirando hacia un rincón cualquiera de la habitación. Se rascó la nuca sin saber bien qué hacer, divagando si debía disculparse o no. Al fin y al cabo, suficiente humillación tenía ya. ¡Y había estado tan cerca de…! ¡De bes…! Ni siquiera era capaz de completar la palabra en su cabeza. Frunció la boca provocando que sus labios dibujaran una fina línea, y sin pensar demasiado le dirigió una rápida mirada al joven que lo acompañaba. Advirtió enseguida su disgusto ante lo acontecido, ya que también había desviado la mirada, y como él, seguía manteniendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas contra el cual de seguro estaba luchando.

Suspiró. Sí, lo mejor sería disculparse. Disculparse y olvidar rápidamente este incidente, para no ser mencionado nunca más en la vida. Disculparse, olvidar rápidamente este incidente e ir pronto a practicar, antes de que sus superiores se molestaran por sus tardanzas y recibir, aparte de todo esto, un regaño.

Era una situación de lo más incómoda, y todo por su imprudencia. ¿Por qué Kageyama no sólo se rio, burlándose de él? Quizás, sólo quizás, hubiese hecho las cosas más fáciles.

—Lo siento —murmuró con los labios apretados, dejando apenas que se entendiera su disculpa mientras se sobaba con delicadeza su hombro lastimado—. No fue mi intención.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua. Atrás dejó el recuerdo de ser amable, estaba muy perturbado como para poder enfriar su cabeza y decir las cosas con tranquilidad.

—Como sea. ¡Ponte de una vez esos malditos pantalones, estúpido! ¡No es divertido verte por tanto tiempo en bóxer!

Contrario a lo que podrían pensar, no, no lo era. No después de lo que había acabado de acontecer, ya que al fin de cuentas aquello sólo estaba contribuyendo a que Tobio, como el adolescente enamorado que aún seguía siendo a pesar de su determinación de olvidar al pequeñín, se sintiera atrapado en una dificultosa jugarreta hormonal.

Y todo por culpa de un tazón de cereal con leche.

El bajito se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué había dicho su compañero recién? Sus labios se separaron por la sorpresa y de su garganta salió un sonido entrecortado. Sin darse cuenta bajó su mirada hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, viendo nuevamente sus pantalones extendidos sobre sus piernas y su bóxer de color azul que estaba a la vista. Aunque haya sido la acción más estúpida que pudo haber hecho en su vida, puso sus manos sobre su parte inferior y juntó ambas piernas, para evitar que el moreno siguiese viendo su ropa interior.

—¿¡Qué…!? ¡No digas cosas como esa, maldito Kageyama! —se escandalizó, apuntándolo con uno de sus índices mientras que su otra mano seguía sobre su entrepierna—. ¡No seas pervertido!

La cara de Tobio se contrajo al ser llamado de aquella forma.

—¡Tú no seas estúpido! —bramó—. ¡Cállate de una vez y vístete! ¡No voy a esperarte eternamente!

—¿Esperarme? —Hinata parpadeó—. ¿Pero no que ibas a irte primero, para llegar antes que yo?

—Esa era la idea, pero me interesa más saber si puedes caminar. Escuché el golpe, ¿sabes? —respondió el otro, sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras. Aunque eso no dejaba de provocar que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera igualmente—. ¿Y? ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Necesitas que te ayude o qué?

—No…

Pero el muchacho no tomó en cuenta aquella respuesta. Pareciera ser que ni siquiera la escuchó, o no le prestó mayor atención. Contrario a lo que el pequeño había dicho, decidió otorgar igualmente su ayuda, tendiéndole nuevamente la mano. Shōyō lo observó detenidamente por un momento, tratando de averiguar si había algo detrás de aquella acción —dos veces al mismo tiempo, no era algo normal. Llamaba la atención—. Pese a ello, lo único que consiguió fue un fruncimiento de ceño ante la demora.

—Vamos, levántate —dijo el armador con un tono ligeramente irritado. Mas, casi al instante terminó por suavizarlo un poco, denotando cierta preocupación—: ¿O es que aún te duele?

Ahora Hinata prefirió ahorrarse la réplica hablada, por lo que sólo negó con la cabeza manteniendo los labios apretados. Sin perder más tiempo, se sujetó de la mano del chico de cabello negro y se impulsó de una buena vez, tomando la cuidadosa precaución de apoyarse correctamente sobre el suelo y no pisar en ningún segundo el género de algodón que conformaba su buzo de deporte. Ya de pie, se quitó un poco el polvo que cubría su abdomen y sus enrojecidas rodillas, para luego colocarse su pantalón deportivo de manera correcta, dejando por fin de mostrar su bóxer azulado. Soltó nuevamente un suspiro ya que aún sentía resentidos los lugares en donde había impactado cayendo como un verdadero saco a causa de su atolondramiento, pero suponía que en cualquier momento el dolor se iría por sí solo. Debía hacerlo, o se volvería una verdadera molestia a la hora de practicar. Por ende, se sobó y movió un poco su hombro derecho, y se acarició la frente deseando que con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido no hubiese quedado todavía alguna marca que evidenciara su idiotez.

Tobio carraspeó mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj. Llegarían tarde, eso es seguro. Y todos se preguntarían el por qué, eso también era una cosa segura. Pero estaba ayudando a Hinata, _quería a_ yudar a Hinata. Los superiores no deberían molestarse por una cosa como esta. Y menos ellos conociendo sus personalidades, de seguro también hubiesen hecho lo mismo que ahora él estaba haciendo.

—Por fin te pones los pantalones —murmuró con una sonrisa burlona—. Anda, vámonos de una vez.

—Me perturba que actúes tan amable, Kageyama —soltó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia él para ponerse en marcha. Genial, le dolía, pero podía caminar sin problemas. De seguro sólo le quedarían unos hematomas que durarían unos cuantos días, pero nada que le importara mucho—. ¿Acaso también te golpeaste?

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

—Bueno, tú no sueles ser así. Eres egocéntrico y gruñón —comentó la distracción con aquella inocencia directa que lo caracterizaba—. Así que estaba preparando mi contraataque pensando que en cualquier momento te echarías a reír o comenzarías a molestarme. ¡Sí que me sorprendiste!

Por alguna razón, eso no le cayó en gracia al chico que llevaba el número nueve durante los partidos. Se molestó, y mucho. Y no había razón alguna… No, sí la había; pero era una razón tonta y egoísta. En cierto modo, no le gustó el hecho de que fuera Hinata quien pensara así de él. Que no creyera que podía ser agradable o que podía mostrar cierta cordialidad.

Que no le tuviera fe, por así decirlo.

Básicamente, se sintió herido. Y tal como estaba acostumbrado, no dudó en expresar su enfado.

—¡Hinata, idiota! ¡Calla y ponte en marcha, maldición! —vociferó furioso, había sido suficiente. Dicho eso, le dio la espalda al chico herido y comenzó a andar por su cuenta, dando pisoteadas en vez de pasos normales mientras se dedicaba a rechinar los dientes. Su mente divagaba, y sin darse cuenta, soltó un ligero murmuro, casi imperceptible—: _¿Acaso es tan raro que sea amable?_

Bueno, _casi_ imperceptible.

—¿Dijiste algo? —La cabeza colorina del chico menor apareció de la nada tras su espalda, quien daba saltitos para alcanzar la distancia que había logrado el armador con sus pasos agigantados por la rabia—. Oye, Kageyama…

—¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! ¡Nada de nada!

Pero él no apuntaba a eso.

—Gracias, fue amable de tu parte —agradeció Shōyō, con sinceridad. Tobio, al oír esto, se detuvo y observó por encima de su hombro en dirección a la distracción. Lo vio allí, sin vergüenza alguna, sólo sonriendo infantilmente como sólo él lo hacía. El chico mayor levantó una de sus cejas, pero por alguna razón no se sintió tan cómodo con el feliz agradecimiento de su compañero, a pesar de que había logrado un importante avance.

Para hacer algo y dejar ese tema de una vez atrás, en conjunto con el salto en su pecho que le provocó aquella sonrisa, decidió chasquear sonoramente la lengua:

—¡Idiota!

* * *

 **2: Equivocación**

 _«_ _ **Equivocación:**_ _Idea, opinión o expresión que una persona considera correcta pero que en realidad es falsa o desacertada»._

 **...**

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? Jamás habían llegado con retraso —comentó Sawamura con cierto asombro. Luego, sus oscuros ojos marrones se posaron sobre el chico de la camiseta número diez, y hubo algo en él que le llamó la atención, provocando que se agachara para acortar su distancia y poder verlo bien—. ¿Hm? ¿Por qué Hinata tiene la frente roja?

—Oye, Daichi, no seas tan estricto. Sólo han sido quince minutos de atraso, y nunca antes había sucedido. ¿No es así, chicos? —comentó Suga, tratando de ayudar a los muchachos de primer año. Se volteó hacia ellos para sonreírles como siempre lo hacía, cuando también notó la pequeña inflamación en la cabeza del pelirrojo, de la cual su compañero estaba hablando—. Oh, es verdad… ¿Hinata, qué te sucedió?

El aludido, al escuchar la pregunta del capitán del equipo de Karasuno y del vice-capitán, ocultó la marca de su golpe con ambas manos, mientras fruncía los labios al verse descubierto de manera tan sencilla. Bueno, no era que hubiese hecho algo malo. Sólo había sido víctima de su propia idiotez, así que en vez de decir «me he caído porque no sabía ponerme los pantalones», podría omitir algunos importantísimos detalles para mantener en alto su dignidad.

—Nada importante, sólo me caí.

—Vaya. ¿Y cómo?

Shōyō titubeó. Mierda, él era malísimo mintiendo, y el hecho de tener que pensar en algo rápido para salir del paso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Tenían que haber preguntado el «cómo»? ¿Justamente tenían que haber preguntado el «cómo»? Él era un chico hiperactivo, podría haberse caído de diversas formas…

Pero justamente en ese momento ninguna se le venía a la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo… me tropecé con… —« _con mis pantalones_ »—. Con…

—Se tropezó conmigo cuando se dirigía hacia acá. Chocamos y él terminó cayendo de bruces, pero ya se encuentra bien. ¿No es así, Hinata?

El aludido volteó. Tobio lo observaba sereno, aunque en su mirada podía percatarse un ligero ápice de expectación: sin duda, estaba esperando la afirmativa de parte del pelirrojo que apoyara su sencilla explicación. Se había acercado silencioso, siendo capaz de escuchar las preguntas que los superiores habían realizado e interponiéndose para evitar que el chico menor soltara la verdad y quedase como un estúpido atolondrado que no sabía vestirse. Shōyō lo observó por unos segundos antes de proseguir, algo confundido, con un asentimiento rápido de cabeza.

¿Otra vez estaba tratando de ayudarle?

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Kageyama?

Tanto el rematador como el armador de tercer año soltaron una suave exclamación que mostraba que habían comprendido lo sucedido. Daichi se encargó de dar unas vueltas alrededor del chico menor, revisando que se encontrara bien y preguntándole si no tendría algún problema para practicar dado a sus rodillas golpeadas y su hombro derecho resentido. No obstante, dada la afirmativa convincente del muchacho, exclamando con seguridad que todo estaba bien, dio el visto bueno para proseguir con el entrenamiento diario, aunque manifestando que si el pelirrojo sentía alguna molestia lo obligaría a descansar sin rechistar.

—Pues bien, continuemos entonces. Ya hemos perdido quince minutos, además —dijo colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Luego, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y prosiguió con potencia, provocando un cierto eco en aquel gimnasio—: ¡Adelante, chicos!

Absolutamente todos los presentes, incluyendo a ambos chicos de primer año, respondieron con una audible afirmativa. Cuando Sawamura se alejó dando un gesto con su mano, Kageyama también carraspeó. Su idea era llamar la atención de, paradójicamente, la distracción. Hinata volvió su vista hacia él y sus grandes ojos avellanas parpadearon expectantes, ladeando el cuello como un pajarillo mientras aguardaba.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué sucede? —El moreno se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja—. ¿No me vas a agradecer?

—¿Eh?

—Creo que es mucho mejor haber quedado como idiota por chocar conmigo, que haber quedado como idiota por andar en ropa interior.

—¡Tú…! ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear, bastardo? —exclamó molesto, colocándose en posición de pelea con los brazos hacia adelante y las manos empuñadas, aunque demostrando inseguridad en su rostro. Sus amenazas no eran de lo mejor, y tampoco se pondría a luchar de verdad.

—No, sólo digo que deberías agradecerme por haber salvado tu pellejo, es todo.

—¿Ah? —Hinata relajó los brazos, dejándolos caer a sus costados. Enseguida arqueó una ceja, acercando su rostro al del muchacho provocando que el moreno tuviera que echarse un poco hacia atrás—. Entonces, ¿estás haciendo todo esto sólo para que te agradezca?

Tobio se quedó petrificado ante lo directo que resultó el bajito, aunque no era de esperarse otra cosa. Quizás no era la costumbre. Quizás él también era un idiota que no sabía controlar lo que decía. Quizás esto se estaba complicando más de lo que creía. O quizás sólo quería que _él_ le diera las gracias, con su sonrisa de bobo enérgico. Pero lo que sí tenía seguro era que a pesar de estar haciendo las cosas de manera correcta, había cometido una equivocación al querer obtener una gratitud obligada. Y él mismo la había solicitado, que contradictorio.

—B-bueno, yo… No…

—Gracias, entonces —respondió el pelirrojo con cierta inocencia, interrumpiendo el balbuceo que trataba de escapar del aturdido armador—. Ahora, ¡vamos a practicar, Kageyama! ¡Estoy ansioso por rematar!

Apenas terminó aquella oración, el muchacho se arregló los pantalones a la altura de la cintura y trotó rápidamente a tomar su posición en la cancha para la práctica, esperando con serenidad que su compañero le avisara el momento preciso en que comenzaría a darle pases para que él pudiese echar a volar el balón. No obstante, Kageyama se encontraba intranquilo. Sin que se diera cuenta, sus labios permanecieron fruncidos todo el tiempo que le tomó caminar hacia uno de los rincones de la cancha en busca de una pelota, e incluso permanecieron así cuando ya había comenzado a entregarle pases a su compañero. Se había cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mal y sólo se había ganado un pésimo sabor de boca. Aquella epifanía de cabellos naranjas le había gritado a los cuatro vientos que no estaba tomando el camino correcto.

—No, esa no era la idea.

—¿Cómo?

El armador sólo se quedó en silencio.

* * *

 **3: Contradicción**

 _«_ _ **Contradicción:**_ _Afirmación y negación que se oponen una a otra y recíprocamente se destruyen»._

 **...**

La práctica transcurría con normalidad, por lo que aún no había indicios de nuevos acontecimientos que surgirían aquel día. Parecía que por fin las cosas se habían calmado. Hinata se dedicaba a entrenar sus saltos mientras chillaba unos cuantos " _¡Waaaah!"_ o " _¡Gwaaa!"_. Por su parte, Kageyama se encargaba de visualizar a su compañero para seguir alcanzando el ángulo perfecto de su pase, y así poder sacar provecho del increíble poder que se mantenía latente dentro de su compañero.

No obstante, hubo un momento en que los saltos del pelirrojo comenzaron a decaer en potencia, lo mismo que sus golpes contra el balón. Una vez que había vuelto a pisar el suelo tras su último brinco, se agachó posando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente, denotando cansancio. Acto seguido, se incorporó un poco para poder masajear el hombro que anteriormente había salido lastimado, mientras su rostro aniñado dibujaba una sutil expresión de dolor. Cuando se estiró la polera para poder observar bien, notó una mancha morada sobre la articulación de su brazo: obviamente, un hematoma había aflorado; y lo mismo había ocurrido sobre sus rodillas. Era claro que, tras el esfuerzo de aquel día durante las prácticas, las zonas golpeadas habían vuelto a resentirse. No, no habían vuelto, la verdad era que lo habían hecho todo el tiempo, sólo que se lo había aguantado e incluso, debido a la emoción de hacer lo que le gusta, se había olvidado completamente de la molestia. Pero todo tiene su límite.

—Auch.

—Oye, Hinata. ¿Qué sucede? —Tobio se acercó trotando hacia su compañero. Lo vio ligeramente encorvado y con una mano en el hombro, por lo que prosiguió para liberarse de sus sospechas mientras le apuntaba la zona que el otro muchacho se sujetaba—: ¿Todavía te duele el hombro?

—Algo, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.

—Y si te dolía, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? El capitán te preguntó si podías practicar, lo sabes.

—Pues… porque puedo practicar —respondió el chico, haciendo un mohín—. Es más, no me había dolido hasta ahora.

—No te sobreesfuerces, idiota. ¿Qué pasaría si te sucede algo antes de los partidos? ¡Tienes que ser más consciente de ti mismo! —Dicho esto, imitó la posición del bloqueador central colocando ambas manos sobre sus piernas e inclinándose, acercando su rostro al del otro chico—. Podemos detenernos un momento si así lo deseas.

Hinata guardó silencio, respirando con lentitud. Se quedó observando a su compañero con su vista fija en sus ojos azules, notando la cercanía y el extraño tono que Kageyama estaba empleando para hablarle. Sereno, incluso algo dulce; no muy propio de él. Se mantuvo inmóvil y dubitativo por unos segundos, sin echarse hacia atrás para recuperar la distancia. ¿Dónde estaba ese armador que, aunque supiese que era buena persona, solía insultarlo a menudo y perdía la paciencia con él?

—Oye… —comenzó algo inseguro. No obstante, pronto se vería interrumpido.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué les pasó, chicos? —Unas manos de gran tamaño se posicionaron sobre las cabezas de ambos, dando una que otra palmadita. Cuando los jóvenes de primer año levantaron sus miradas, vieron el rostro sonriente de Tanaka, quien se había acercado con divertidos aires de grandeza—. ¿Tienen algún problema? ¡Aquí estoy para solucionárselo, eh!

—No es exactamente un problema… —respondió Tobio—. O bueno, en realidad sí…

—Oye, Kageyama, me confundes.

—Hinata se golpeó hace un rato atrás.

—Ah, ¿por eso tienes un pequeño chichón en la frente?

—¿¡Qué tengo qué!? —chilló el aludido, tocándose la zona nombrada casi instantáneamente. Era el único lugar en donde de verdad que no le dolía nada de nada, y al tacto tampoco sentía algún aumento anormal de volumen. ¡Tener un chichón estaba completamente fuera de sus expectativas, no quería andar por ahí estando así!

—Nada, era broma. Tienes un poco enrojecido pero ni se nota, así que quédate tranquilo —rio el chico de cabello rapado, lo que alivió al muchacho menor, provocando que soltara una exhalación elevándose el flequillo—. Pero no pareces muy cómodo, Hinata. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Yo le informo a ese Daichi, no te preocupes por nada.

El pequeño se crispó al momento de oír el nombre de Sawamura.

—¡No, al capitán no! —respondió saltando y agarrando la polera de Ryūnosuke con aire de súplica, sorprendiendo al chico mayor ante aquella repentina acción—. ¡Por favor, no!

—¿P-pero… por qué no?

—¡Porque…!

—Porque el capitán le dijo que si le dolía o lo que fuese, lo obligaría a suspender la práctica sin rechistar —irrumpió Tobio.

—Vaya.

Tanaka comprendió enseguida la ansiedad de Shōyō. Obviamente, el pelirrojo no querría por nada del mundo suspender la práctica y daría lo que fuera por seguir jugando, aunque eso significara hacerle caso omiso a sus malestares. No obstante, no era buena idea que se forzase en ese estado, menos sabiendo que era un chico enérgico que le fascinaba estar en movimiento. Por ende, tuvo una idea para poder darle un pequeño descanso sin levantar sospechas. Lentamente se quitó al muchacho de encima y se posicionó frente a él con seriedad.

—Hinata, debes descansar.

—Pero insisto en que no es necesario, ¡estoy bien! —el bloqueador central comenzó a mover los brazos con euforia—. ¿¡Ven!?

—Sólo será por un rato. No discutas con tu superior —continuó el de segundo año, al mismo tiempo que desordenaba el cabello de Shōyō, deleitándose de poder auto-denominarse así—. Además, tengo un favor que pedirte, así aprovechas la oportunidad de reposar un poco.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí, algo sencillo. ¿Podrías ir al almacén, y traerme una caja etiquetada con « _Uniformes Vóleibol 2011_ »?

—¿2011? ¿Son los uniformes de hace cuatro años?

—Exacto. La linda de Kiyoko dijo que se los habían pedido, porque bueno… ni siquiera fueron utilizados por Suga, Asahi o Daichi. Así que estaba preguntando si alguien los había visto, tal vez para devolverlos, no lo sé bien. Supongo que eso no importa. Iba a buscarlos junto con Noya después, pero dado el caso, te lo encargo. ¿Podrás con eso, ah?

—¡Claro! —respondió el bloqueador, sonriente—. Espérenme acá, ya vuelvo.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, se dirigió hacia el almacén con un trote suave, con el fin de que no le dolieran las articulaciones de sus rodillas. No obstante, el chico moreno reaccionó y trató de detenerlo estirando el brazo con la intención de agarrar su camiseta, cosa que no logró porque Hinata no se percató de ello y continuó con su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, decidido a llevar a cabo su cometido. Al ver que no había alcanzado a atajarlo Tobio retiró la mano y decidió no llamarlo, pero en vez de eso se volteó con un movimiento brusco hacia el rematador:

—¿No crees que si Hinata tiene el hombro así, no es buena idea que vaya y cargue una caja? —comentó, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Hm? Pero son uniformes. Cosas de tela. No deben pesar mucho, ¿no es así?

—No, pero aun así la idea era que descansase. Además, ¿en qué parte del almacén se encuentra la caja?

—¿Ah? Bueno, en lo al… Oh. —El chico de cabellos rapados se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, analizando la situación. Luego, comenzó a rascarse la nuca—. Vaya, tienes razón. No fue una buena idea en lo absoluto, dudo que sea capaz de alcanzarla… En ese caso, lo mejor es que vaya a buscarlo.

Ryūnosuke le había dado la espalda al armador, listo para ponerse en marcha. A lo mejor llamaría al líbero para hacer lo que tenía planeado en un principio, o simplemente iría solo para evitar lo antes posible que Hinata hiciera lo que le había pedido. Estaba precisamente pensando en eso, en qué decisión debía tomar, cuando sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro derecho. Volteó la cabeza hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con que Tobio aún seguía de pie a su lado y que con ese gesto lo que había hecho era interrumpirlo.

—Déjalo.

El chico mayor lo miró confundido.

—¿Cómo?

—Que lo dejes —repitió—, yo iré.

—No te preocupes, ah. Tú sigue practicando y…

—Dije que yo iré —Tobio comentó inflexible, recargando las sílabas. No era que quisiese faltarle el respeto a su superior, pero como estaba acostumbrado su mirada se había afilado demostrando que no cambiaría de opinión—. No le comentes nada a Daichi, por favor.

El rematador parpadeó unas cuantas veces con una expresión de desconcierto, notando la seriedad que tomaba posesión de los rasgos del moreno. Si hubiese sido otra persona quizás habría empleado su rostro de maleante para amedrentarlo, pero sabía que con Kageyama lo mejor era seguirle la corriente. Por esa misma razón, terminó asintiendo y haciéndose a un lado, alzando los hombros.

—Como quieras…

* * *

Shōyō abrió las puertas del almacén, encontrándose con una habitación completamente a oscuras. Inmediatamente encendió las luces y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, observando un par de colchonetas apiladas en un rincón, unos cuántos cestos de colores con diferentes tipos de balones deportivos, redes y diversos implementos que eran normalmente utilizados durante las clases de educación física o por los diferentes clubes de deportes con los que la escuela contaba. Además, a su derecha había un enorme estante metálico que abarcaba completamente la pared tanto de ancho como de alto, en el cual reposaban varias cajas de cartón amontonadas o sueltas, que no parecían tener ningún tipo de orden en específico. Hinata, al observarlas de lejos, arrugó el entrecejo: eran bastantes, y todas exactamente iguales en su exterior. Aun así, posando sus manos en su cadera y dándose una exclamación de ánimo, acercó su respingada nariz a aquellas que se encontraban más cerca de su alcance sin mucho éxito, ya que o no tenían la famosa etiqueta, o si es que la tenían, decía otra cosa. No había ni rastro de aquella que indicaba « _Uniformes Vóleibol 2011_ ».

Eso, hasta que, soltando un suspiro, decidió mirar hacia más arriba entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor todos aquellos cubos de cartón que cubrían la parte superior del estante. Y efectivamente, en la repisa más alta y ubicada más o menos en el medio, se encontraba la dichosa caja con la etiqueta marcada con rotulador negro, medio escondida debajo de un par más. El pelirrojo se contentó al haber podido hallarla sin tomarse mucho tiempo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había un _pequeño_ _gran_ problema que sin duda le dificultaría su tarea: la caja del demonio se encontraba en lo alto, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, con su estatura no lograría alcanzarla tan fácilmente; menos tomando en cuenta el hecho de que tendría que apartar otras de encima para poder agarrarla.

Probó con colocarse de puntillas mientras estiraba lo más que podía los brazos. A pesar de que el hematoma en su hombro le molestaba ligeramente, hizo caso omiso de la punzada y se esforzaba al máximo por tratar de alcanzarla. No obstante, por más que se extendiese y manoteara no lograba ni siquiera tocar con la punta de sus dedos el borde del cartón. Molesto, frunció los labios al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y abandonaba la misión, tratando de idear otro plan que resultase más efectivo. Miró hacia sus lados y se encontró con unos botes de limpieza que a lo mejor podría haberle servido para ayudarle a ganar altura, pero se veían algo viejos y gastados, por lo que el tener que subirse arriba de ellos no le inspiró confianza alguna sabiendo que podrían romperse al colocar los pies sobre ellos. Ya había tenido suficiente de accidentes, no era necesario tener que atraer otros más. Así que, al final de cuentas, sólo le quedaba una opción.

No importaba si las murallas durante los partidos o un simple estante fueran enormes. Podría ser pequeño, pero podía saltar.

Por ende, se preparó para poder lograr su cometido, flexionando las piernas con la vista fija en su blanco. Quizás si saltaba más de una vez, sería capaz de empujar las cajas que le estorbaban y finalmente tomar la que Tanaka le había solicitado. Se relamió los labios con decisión, y estaba a punto de tomar impulso cuando sintió que la puerta del almacén se cerraba y un par de manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, ejerciendo una suave presión hacia abajo para evitar que brincara. Cuando volteó el cuello aún sin cambiar de posición y algo asustado por ser tomado tan desprevenido, nuevamente se encontró con la mirada neutra de su compañero de prácticas, quien negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Kageyama? —Hinata arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué vienes?

—Vengo a ayudarte.

¿Uh? ¿Otra vez?

—No necesito tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo —comentó el pequeño dándole la espalda y liberándose del agarre para comenzar a dar pequeños brincos siguiendo con su tarea. No obstante, seguía fracasando, y en vez de lograr alcanzar la caja corría el peligro que las demás cayeran sobre él—. Maldición…

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de alcanzarla. Déjame ayudarte.

Shōyō, al oír eso, se detuvo. Bajó los brazos y dio media vuelta para poder encarar a su acompañante, observándolo fijamente sin emitir ningún sonido. Al principio Tobio no tomo en cuenta aquella acción, pero al notar que el pequeño continuaba con su insistente mirada comenzó a alterarlo un poco, sintiéndose cohibido. No era una buena combinación el hecho de que aquellos ojos castaños tuvieran una mirada profunda en ciertas ocasiones y que fueran, precisamente, _esos_ ojos los que no dejaban de contemplarlo. Aun así, el mayor trató de mantenerle la mirada arrugando el entrecejo, rogando que el otro no se diera cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que comenzaba a surgir en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz seria y frunciendo también los labios, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Tú… estás raro.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?

—Es como si… como si no fueras tú mismo, Kageyama.

—Yo sigo siendo yo, idiota.

El bloqueador central negó con la cabeza.

—Es… difícil de explicar. Pero desde esta mañana te noto diferente, como si trataras de cambiar… o algo así —el bloqueador se rascó la mejilla con el índice tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Aquella pregunta fue como un golpe en el estómago, algo que no se esperaba y que tampoco podría responder a la primera. Al oírla, el moreno abrió los ojos perplejo, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando se liberó del shock momentáneo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla ya que no había mucho que pudiese decir. Sabía de sobra a qué se refería Hinata, si incluso esa misma mañana él mismo se lo había mencionado cuando también había tratado de socorrerlo: «me perturba que actúes tan amable, Kageyama». El chico se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y claramente se le dificultaba un poco verlo comportarse de forma desigual, provocando la molestia del armador al no poder hacerlo pasar como algo natural en su persona. Sin embargo, en cierto modo, no podía culparlo. ¿Por qué había dirigido su amabilidad hacia él e insistía en continuar hasta el final? Si su equipo se conformaba por doce miembros, ¿por qué sólo se preocupaba por _él_ y no por _otro_?

El renacuajo también lo estaba consultado: « _¿Por qué?_ ».

Chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que se agarraba el puente de la nariz. Estaba atrapado en medio de un contrasentido que no lo estaba llevando a nada. Por un lado, su intención de ser gentil estaba acarreando confusiones, y por otro… había decidido rendirse, ahogar esos supuestos sentimientos prematuros que tenía por su compañero de prácticas; pero todo indicaba que lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarse a sí mismo. Con esto no parecía querer echarse hacia atrás.

¿Qué pretendía con todo este enredo? ¡Agh, ni siquiera él mismo lo comprendía!

Nuevamente, otro chasquido de lengua.

Tobio volvió a echarle un vistazo a su compañero, quien no había despegado sus ojos castaños de su persona. Soltó un suspiro breve y se llevó una mano a la nuca, sobándosela. Al final volvió a separar los labios, y contratacó con otra pregunta que ni siquiera había premeditado, dejándola escapar sin darse cuenta.

—¿Acaso te molesta?

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero más el bloqueador central que realmente no se la esperaba. Se llevó una mano al mentón, colocando una expresión pensante.

—No particularmente, es sólo que…

—¿Es sólo que…?

—¿Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado? —respondió en tono de pregunta, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Kageyama suspiró, colocando una mirada desanimada.

—¿Y si me vuelvo así, te molestaría? —Contra todo pronóstico comenzó a acercarse al muchacho de menor tamaño con lentitud provocando que este comenzara a retroceder por instinto, deteniéndose al sentir el frío contacto del metal contra su espalda. Hinata iba a reclamar por su espacio, cuando observó un extraño brillo indescifrable en los ojos del armador que provocó que guardara silencio y tragara sonoramente. Esa anómala actitud del muchacho le estaba colocando nervioso al no saber bien cómo actuar—. Dime, ¿te molestaría?

Tobio parecía realmente querer una respuesta, y Shōyō no sabía darla. Este día había sido de locos, ya no tenía ganas de pensar. Si se lo cuestionaban así, de golpe, en sí no tendría problema, ya que en una de esas el chico podría cambiar los recurrentes insultos por frases más agradables; pero… ¿eso también traería consigo todos esos momentos incómodos?

—Hinata, idiota, responde.

—N-no me molestaría, aunque no se sintiera como si fueses tú.

Eso bastó para hacer reaccionar a Kageyama, dándose cuenta que efectivamente sólo estaba dando vueltas en círculos y no lograba llegar a nada en concreto. Debería acabar con todo, eso sería lo mejor. Iba a echarse para atrás y retirarse en silencio, cuando cayó en cuenta que, gracias a los saltos que el pelirrojo había realizado anteriormente, las cajas se encontraban en una posición bastante peligrosa. Lo mejor sería auxiliar al enano antes de que muriera aplastado, y ya luego abortaría la misión que había tomado de Suga.

O por lo menos con él.

—Si no te molesta, cállate y déjame ayudarte —el moreno cambió rápidamente su semblante y empujó con suavidad a su compañero, haciéndolo a un lado—. Además, no estás a la altura para poder alcanzarla por más que te esfuerces.

—¡Oye! —Hinata volvió en sí en el momento que Tobio le había dado el empujón, molestándose al darse cuenta que otra vez se estaban metiendo con su corta estatura—. ¡No me molesta tu ayuda, pero no la necesito! —soltó orgulloso. Dicho eso, volvió a posicionarse para comenzar a estirar los brazos—. ¡Tanaka me pidió que le llevara la caja, y eso es lo que haré!

Kageyama arqueó la ceja, preocupándose de que esos intentos en vano lo lastimaran más de lo que ya estaba. Por ende, se acercó por detrás y se agachó ligeramente, con el simple fin de hablarle a su compañero y poder oír bien su respuesta.

—Dime, ¿cuál es la que quieres alcanzar, enano?

—¡Ya te dije que puedo hacerlo solo, que no soy un ena…! —gritó mientras se volteaba. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de terminar la oración. Su boca que momentos antes chillaba oraciones hastiadas, había rozado algo suave, provocándole un intranquilo cosquilleo en ella. La verdad es que no se hubiera preocupado en lo absoluto, si no se hubiese encontrado de frentón con los ojos de Kageyama frente a los suyos, abiertos a más no poder debido a la sorpresa.

Porque lo que sus labios habían rozado —y que continuaba rozando—, no eran otra cosa que los labios de Tobio. En otras palabras, esta vez un par de milímetros no los habían salvado de lo inminente como en la ocasión anterior, si no que se habían esfumado y el hormigueo era algo verdadero, palpable.

Aunque sólo fuera un contacto sencillo, realmente se estaban besando.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un par de segundos, manteniendo quieta la respiración en un intento de esclarecer lo que estaba pasando. Eran capaces de observarse en las pupilas un poco dilatadas del otro y el roce permanecía insistente en sus bocas, como un pequeño calorcillo que se rehusaba a morir. No obstante, casi inmediatamente se echaron hacía atrás para separarse, aunque Hinata no pudiese hacer mucho porque a su espalda el estante no le otorgaba mayor libertad de movimiento. Lo único que pudo sentir fue el metal incrustándose entre sus escápulas.

Había sido un día terrible, lleno de momentos confusos; como si el cielo hubiera conspirado para que cosas extrañas que involucraran a los dos sucedieran seguidas. ¿Qué dirían? ¿Se insultarían mutuamente por ser tan descuidados? ¿Se reirían repitiendo una y otra vez que había sido el peor de los accidentes? ¿Se quedarían callados y actuarían como si nada hubiese pasado? Se pudo haber escogido cualquiera de estas opciones para tratar de aminorar la tensión, mas ninguna fue lo que ocurrió después exactamente.

Kageyama se encontraba al borde del colapso. No entendía nada, y por más que se esforzara en recordar su frase de vida y su decisión de hacer a un lado sus inexplicables sentimientos, sus sentidos se nublaron desde el momento que se percató que Hinata había unido sin querer sus labios. Quizás él había facilitado esta situación por haber estado actuando en contra de su naturaleza, quizás en ningún momento deseó olvidar a ese chico de sonrisa brillante. Quizás todo esto no era más que una estupidez y sólo estaba cometiendo error tras error. Fuese lo que fuese, ya no le importaba, porque su cabeza había dejado de funcionar coherentemente e incluso nunca lo hizo durante el trascurso del día. Por lo que, inexplicablemente, volvió a echarse hacia adelante y besó al muchacho nervioso que se había quedado estático entre su cuerpo y el mueble plateado. Atrás quedó el roce de labios de momentos antes, lo de ahora no tenía comparación. Era un beso lento y algo torpe en cuanto movimiento, pero se notaba que estaba sucediendo adrede. Y eso fue justamente lo que asustó al pelirrojo al percatarse del rumbo que estaba tomando la situación. Con su mente inocente en blanco, sin lograr entender qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo o el porqué de la repentina acción de su compañero, trató de separarse empujándolo, pero el otro no le dejó. Continuó imprimiendo sus labios contra los suyos, y sus manos habían ascendido para posarlas sobre las tersas mejillas del bloqueador central para evitar que continuara corriendo la cara. Comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y Hinata sentía el frío metal rozándole con insistencia la columna al mismo tiempo que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, frustrado porque Tobio no parecía reaccionar ante sus manoteos desesperados.

Tobio se quedó sin aliento. Se supone que quería dejar de amarlo, que quería olvidarlo, que esperaba dejar las cosas como eran antes. Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Sin duda, no dejaba de contradecirse. Y todo lo importaba una mierda.

Todo estaba por desbordarse. Kageyama rodeaba con sus brazos al pelirrojo para poder acercarlo más, a pesar de que el pequeño tratara de interponerse con sus brazos. Aun así, había desistido de empujar al moreno, y eso él lo tomaba como una buena señal. Pensó que lo ideal sería rozar la piel blanca de su abdomen, por lo que comenzó a escabullir su mano por debajo de la camiseta mientras que aprisionaba un poco más fuerte el agarre que mantenía alrededor del cuello del bloqueador central. Medio año de esfuerzos lanzados al desagüe a cambio de lo que parecía ser la felicidad o un egoísmo puro. Ahora no había necesidad de ahogar sus pensamientos, su control había sido perdido. Hasta que…

—¡Basta, Kageyama! ¡Mi hombro duele! —chilló agarrando al contrario de los suyos y logrando por fin echarlo hacia atrás—. ¡Basta!

En ese preciso momento, el armador reaccionó y un escalofrío le recorrió al instante. Tras librarse del shock e impresionado por la facilidad con la que se había dejado llevar, fue él el que se liberó del agarre de Hinata de un manotazo y se echó hacia atrás en un movimiento brusco, en donde estuvo a punto de tropezar con un cesto de balones que se encontraba detrás suyo. Mantuvo los labios separados sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero casi enseguida se los cubrió con el dorso de su mano sumamente cohibido. Pero lo que realmente le oprimió el pecho, fue observar a su compañero, quien aunque tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la cabellera desordenada, mantenía una expresión de desconcierto que lentamente se iba transformando en una de pánico, con la mirada cristalizada.

No, no, no. Esto no debería ser así. Más que actuar amable, había sido un estúpido al arrastrar a Hinata de esa manera. Por ende, trató de acercarse para coger de una vez la caja y entregársela, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente si debía cerrar la boca de una buena vez o soltar una disculpa realmente sentida. Sin embargo, cuando ya había decidido que la segunda opción era mejor y estaba formulándola, no pudo continuar.

—Hinata… Yo lo sien…

—¡No te disculpes! —gritó él, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡Sólo no te disculpes! ¡Tú no lo haces!

El moreno enmudeció. Dio un paso para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero el pequeño se estremeció de golpe, observó a su acompañante de reojo y, agarrándose con fuerza la camiseta, exclamó tartamudeando:

—¡D-dile al ca-capitán que no podré se-seguir con la práctica! ¡Co-comenzó a dolerme el hombro y no pu-puedo rechistar!

Y tras manifestar eso con el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas, salió corriendo dejando al armador atrás. Ni siquiera se acordó de pedir la caja para llevársela a Ryūnosuke, sólo huyó de ahí manteniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios e ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros al verlo correr fuera del gimnasio.

Tobio, por su parte, se pasó una mano por la cara. Sí que la había jodido, y ya intuía que sería sumamente difícil volver a enfrentar al pequeño pelirrojo a la cara, y que las prácticas a partir de ahora serían un desastre. No era más que un idiota discordante que ni siquiera sabía bien qué era lo que quería, tirando seis meses de esfuerzo a la basura. Pero por ahora, lo mejor sería manifestar alguna mentira blanca para no tener que explicar la extraña actitud de su compañero —que había sido provocada por él mismo— y de paso, llevar a cabo el favor para el chico de segundo año aprovechando que ya se encontraba allí. Por ende, sin requerir ningún esfuerzo y sin tener la necesidad de saltar, Kageyama simplemente se acercó y apartó las cajas de encima, agarrando la que tenía la etiqueta marcada con lo que Tanaka le había indicado. Ya con ella en sus manos, efectivamente notó que no era tan pesada como creía que sería, emitiendo un bufido pensando que si se hubiese quedado en la cancha como su superior le había dicho, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Iba a ponerse en marcha, cuando una punzada de curiosidad se le cruzó por la mente. La dejó a un lado y la abrió sacando el primer uniforme que estaba a la mano, ahogando una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa:

—Oh, son iguales.

De seguro Hinata se hubiese puesto a reír.

* * *

 **NA:** Esta parte, aunque tenía más o menos el punto de vista de los dos, estaba más centrada en Kageyama; pero la segunda estará más centrada en Hinata. En la continuación y final se explicará lo del primer párrafo.


End file.
